


Fixing Gambol Shroud

by AnnaMariaX



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMariaX/pseuds/AnnaMariaX
Summary: the-moonchild-witch asked:bumbleby prompt: Yang uses her engineering skills to repair and upgrade Gambol shroud, surprising Blake 😊💜





	Fixing Gambol Shroud

**Author's Note:**

> AN: 
> 
> I just kinda took this prompt I got and went with it! Hope you enjoy!

_ Monday 12:13pm  _

**Blake** : Hey, dinner tonight? 

**Yang:** Can’t. Sorry. Raincheck?

**Blake:** Sure. Everything ok?

**Yang:** Yeah. Just…busy. 

Blake sighs and puts her scroll down on the table in front of her, trying not to appear as disappointed as she felt. Unfortunately for her she was never good at hiding her emotions. Also unfortunately for her Weiss happens to walk into the room at that moment. 

“Why do you look like a kicked kitten?” Weiss asks, likely referencing the fact that Blake’s feline ears are pointed down, almost pressed against her head, 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Well it certainly doesn’t seem like nothing.” Weiss moves to sit next to Blake at the table in the dining room of the house where the team has been staying while in Atlas. 

“I just haven’t seen Yang all day and when I tried to see if she wanted to go out to dinner she kinda blew me off. Do you know where she went?”Blake wonders aloud. 

“I’m not sure,” Weiss responds after a moment “She headed out pretty early this morning. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about though. Ruby even went with her so I’m sure it’s just one of their weird sister rituals or whatever.” Weiss rolls her eyes and Blake can’t help but laugh. That did make sense. 

“Thanks, you’re probably right.” Blake couldn’t help but feel a bit ridiculous about even feeling worried in the first place. 

“Of course I am!” Weiss mocks. “Honestly though don’t mention it, it’s “what friends are for,” or so Ruby keeps telling me. Also, random question, chocolate or vanilla cake?” 

“Uh… chocolate I guess, why?” Blake is curious about the sudden change of topic. 

“Oh no reason,” Weiss seems to brush off the question as she leaves the room while typing something into her scroll. “Though next time maybe you should just talk to your girlfriend about what’s bothering you instead of moping around” she calls back, causing heat to rise to Blake’s cheeks. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ Thursday 3:24pm  _

**Blake:** About that raincheck… when are you free?

**Yang:** Not sure. Working on.. a project. Soon though, I promise! 

**Blake:** What type of project? Any way I could help?

**Yang:** NO! 

**Yang:** I mean… it’s nothing I can’t handle. Just time consuming. 

“That was too close”  Yang sighs. 

“Yeah, you almost ruined the surprise!” Ruby scolds, reading Yang’s scroll over her shoulder. 

“Can you not read my messages?” Yang playfully shoos her younger sister away from the workbench where the two of them had been working for most of the day.  

“Hey you’re the one who asked me to help you with the repairs to Gambol Shroud to surprise your girlfriend.” Ruby’s not so subtle reminder brought a rush of heat to Yang’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, thanks again, I just couldn’t quite figure out the blade. I figured you’d be better with it.” Yang shrugged. “And thanks for helping plan the party too, with everything that happened this year I just want her to have a nice birthday.”

“I know. And Weiss and I are happy to help! She loves planning a good party!” Ruby reassured Yang.”And I can’t believe how quickly you were able to make the repairs! It looks as good as new!” 

“Well she, hasn’t tested it out yet, so I’m not gonna celebrate just yet. Plus I think it needs some finishing touches.” Yang takes out a piece of paper and shows it to Ruby. “Just something I thought up to add to the design.”  

“I think it’s perfect!” Ruby practically squealed. “I can’t wait for Saturday!” 

“Yeah, me either, now either help me finish up with these adjustments or leave!” Yang mocks, turning back to the workbench. If she was going to get this finished in time she needed to hurry. 

~~~~~

When Saturday finally came Blake woke up to Yang bursting back through the door of the bedroom they’ve been sharing carrying a tray of food and, if Blake’s sense of smell was correct, tea. 

“Happy birthday!” Yang placed the tray in front of Blake Her grin alone was enough to make Blake melt. 

“Thank you,” she planted a quick soft kiss to Yang’s lips before looking back to the tray of food. “You don’t expect me to eat all of this myself do you?” 

“Well if the birthday girl i _ nsists _ on sharing…” Yang doesn’t take much convincing to climb onto the bed next to Blake and grab one of the bacon strips from the tray. “Oh and Weiss and Ruby told me to say happy birthday for them too! They wanted to stick around but Weiss had to go deal with something involving her dad and Ruby went for support and backup. They’ll try to be be back by the time we’re back from dinner though.” 

“Dinner?” Blake raised a curious eyebrow. 

“Well  _ YOU’RE _ the one who originally suggested it remember? Figured I’d make it up to you and I made a reservation at this fancy place Weiss promises we’ll love.” Yang doesn’t hide the smugness in her tone. 

“Well _YOU’RE_ the one who has been working on some mysterious project all week,” Blake can’t help but retort. 

“I told you you’ll find out about that soon enough,” Yang assures her. 

“I know, and dinner sounds lovely,” Blake smiles. The two spend the next few hours relaxing and watching some of Blake’s favorite movies before having to get ready for dinner. Blake notices Yang checking her scroll as they are leaving. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, just checking on Ruby and Weiss. We should go so we don’t miss our reservation.” Yang takes Blake’s hand and they begin the short walk to the restaurant. When they arrive Yang leads Blake through the crowded building to one of the back rooms. 

“Surprise! Happy birthday!” When the door opens Blake sees her friends all shout, and she can’t help but feel overcome with emotion. Her friends really cared enough about her to put all of this together. 

“Happy birthday Blake! Did we surprise you!” Ruby runs up to hug her teammate. 

“Ruby I told you to give her a minute!” Weiss scolds. 

“I know, I know, but it’s her BIRTHDAY and I haven’t seen her all day! I got excited!” Ruby complains, and Blake can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah Ruby, you surprised me.” Blake assures her. 

“Good!” Ruby seems pleased. 

“Alright Ruby, let me take the birthday girl around to say hi to everyone,” Yang cuts in, and Ruby reluctantly agrees. Yang and Blake go around greeting all of their friends and as the night goes on they all laugh, dance, and of course eat chocolate cake. 

“Time for presents!” Ruby declares, grabbing Blake by the arm and leads her to a chair. She grabs a gift off of a table that has a small mountain of wrapped gifts and hands it to Blake, who opens it to reveal a book. 

“It’s from me! I saw you reading the first book of that series the other week and noticed you didn’t have the sequel!” Ruby explains. 

“I’ve been meaning to get it! Thank you!” Blake hugs Ruby. The gift opening continues until the table is empty. Blake stands to thank everyone.

“Wait, there’s one more thing!” Yang calls, revealing a carefully wrapped box from where she had stashed it a corner of the room. 

“You’ve already done so much for me today! You really shouldn’t have-” 

“Don’t be silly! And just open it!” Yang insists, placing the gift in Blake’s arms. When Blake rips away the wrapping paper and removes the lid of the box that is revealed she is left speechless. Inside is Gambol Shroud, fully restored. Added to its design were intricate golden yellow patterns along the handle and up the blade, as Blake finds out when she takes it from the sheath. She realizes this must have been Yang’s project. 

“I hope it’s ok. I didn’t want to change too much, and I can definitely make any adjustments you want once you’ve had a chance to test it out.” Yang fidgets nervously. 

“It’s...perfect,” Blake can find no others words. 

“Really?” Yang’s face lights up. 

“Best birthday gift ever,” Blake says before kissing Yang. 


End file.
